


Yes, There Damn Well Better Be a Krampus Too

by BurningChrØme (Tear_U_Apart)



Series: Life's One Long Serving of Shitburgers [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Presents, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Other, Poverty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_U_Apart/pseuds/BurningChr%C3%98me
Summary: Today a friend asked me the obligatory 'How did my Christmas go?’ I could've or perhaps invoking hindsight early I should've answered with a nice, simple and fake as an Instagramer's photo-shopped phat booty pics that 'it was good.'
Series: Life's One Long Serving of Shitburgers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496579
Kudos: 1





	Yes, There Damn Well Better Be a Krampus Too

* * *

Today a friend asked me the obligatory 'How did my Christmas go?’ I could've or perhaps invoking hindsight early I should've answered with a nice, simple and fake as an Instagramer's photo-shopped phat booty pics that 'it was good.' But that would've been a rank and improperly filed lie. I deliberately chose to deny my programming to pleasantly bullshit with her for the sake of keeping up appearances. Instead of answering them straightaway, I did a mildly annoying thing for some. I asked a question in return, which was whether they would like to know the blunted truth, or not? Their reaction grabbed my attention seeing as I could instantly recognize their confusion mixed with trepidation that was contorting their expressions.

Normally, I'm not all that good with reading people's facial cues. There may be something wrong with me swerving along on that avenue. Maybe there's some label I've not been assigned as of yet but I can't say that I give a substantial shit if it were arriving in the snail mail tomorrow as prescribed by a doctor that only pretends to listen to your whining about your aliments. A label changes nothing unless you want to become a member of a group also marked with the same labeling and form a radical cult to fight the power and The Man. For fucks sake, there is even a non-label-label these days which is all Kool & the Gang if that's your idea of trying to deny your own highly personal programming. Shit, I've gone off point so let's gently merge back into traffic.

My friend opted to be brave and requested the truth so help them Gawd. I left out several other details that lead to my very shitty Christmas and skipped to the part where my sister, who is younger than me by a good lengthy stretch, actually re-gifted some earrings back to me that I gave to her last Christmas. My friend went silent and two days later I'm still on the fence whether that's the reaction I was unconsciously fishing for from them. A kind of quiet abject horror. It's also taken me two days to accept what my sister actually did with no remorse. I don't have much family and I truly do love her as much as my fucked up self is capable of. Sometimes love is not enough though. I learned that hard lesson far sooner than any person should've. So now let's transition with no pretense of finesse as to why I believe that she resorted to such a 'fuck you, very little'.

My sister is a new mother and due to my impoverished state I cannot afford to do much but pay my bills and buy food. I haven't been out to eat or have relished in any form of a social life in nearly three years now. And no, my loser brand name is no secret to anyone, least of all her. It's become quite plain to me that my unfortunate circumstances are out of my control. No one wants to hire me to do anything regardless of the fact that I'm no felon or any other yucky blemishes unknown to me that HR's using liberally to disqualify all of us desperate stragglers. Every time I apply for a job it's just going through the motions now and it's really a super positive experience to learn that there were four hundred and seventeen other applicants for the one job posting. Goodtimes. Fabulous economy. Rethuglicans and the top one percent holding them by the paid for nutsack rule!

My glaringly obvious poverty also means that I haven't been able to visit my wee drool monster niece very much. And no my sister doesn't live right down the street; she lives in another state, and it takes money to travel does it not? When my sister was in school and after graduation when she was young and broke I didn't even think about asking her to run everywhere. When we hung out back then I paid for everything. I could once upon a time but I never lived beyond my means. I always knew my sorry excuse for a life would come to this. What worries me though when I allow myself to think about my future is how much worse it's going to get. I know am as negative as the black battery cable in a car presently but for me hoping for any kind of 'better' is a silly Christmas wish and a fools New Years failed resolution set to an outdated dub-step mashup remix track.

Okay, that's enough subplot and exposition, now lets rejoin the inspiration for me writing this dumpster fire for a bit before wandering off on a worthy tangent again. The way my sister revealed the re-gifted earrings was as an additional gift that couldn't have been more bland-beige and I don't give a fuck combined in the actual present. I was told the earrings were snugly tucked into my green cheery cartoon pine tree themed gift bag too. In case you're on the edge of your seat as it what my main gift was then I'll put you out of your misery now. It was a three piece La Bella Provincia Hand Care Set. Honey Vanilla scented for my pleasure. The hand care set might've been a re-gift too. I don't care either way. I told my sister a long time ago that she didn't have to get me anything and I mean that. I have been conditioned to have low expectations in this life. It makes it easier to swallow down life's disappointments when they're on a par with letting yourself become a human cumsock.

By now, if you're still reading this, you might be thinking that I'm making wild accusations in my purge here. I'm not. What I'm about to tell you is not proof but another window into my sister's past behavior. Some years ago when I was still doing okay on the making money level I bought her this really dope and expensive hoodie. She made me believe that she liked it when I gave it to her. It was mostly red on the sleeves and hood, with heather black on the front and back and then it had this cool purple design on the back and down both sleeves. It was a unisex hoodie if you must know it's gender preference label. I on the other hand thought the hoodie lent itself more towards feminine but whatever. It was all of my sister’s favorite colors all rolled into one garment to keep her toasty and looking fly while wearing it. She told me some months later with a smile that she gave it to her husband to wear. I was mad as hell. I bought it for her! But whatever with that too.

Back to the earrings now since that's what we’re all committed to seeing to the end. When I removed the tiny plastic bag containing the earrings from their tucked position behind a large bottles of the Honey Vanilla Soft Hands Kit, I blurted it out that the earrings looked exactly like the ones I got for my sister last year. The room went silent and a familiar emotion washed over me as I looked at the earrings but I didn't press the issue with her. Things were already shit enough and I was in no mood to chum the waters. I knew whatever came out of her mouth would be a lie anyway. I called her on it though and then I didn't give her time to deny it because why bother. If she's that fucking fed up with me then so be it. If she's going to punish me for being a loser then isn't that a real showing of some true colors. I'm used to my family treating me a certain way which is sad. My life is one note that's for damn sure and don't think for one minute that I don't hate it or haven't tried over and over to change it.

And we have finally come to the end of the main course; a portion of my Christmas that only ended up having an actual Christmas dinner because someone gave me a Walmart gift card and I knew how to stretch twenty five dollars. Maximum effort to be sure. Go me. And seeing as Christmas was such a jolly good time and I didn't end up on anyone's lap but on the lifetime naughty list (I live and die by sarcasm in case you've been ignoring it) I think for New Years I'll splurge and experiment with some low cost hooch to see how buoyant my liver is. I haven't had any alcohol in three years and I wasn't a big drinker before my means went on the Slim Fast diet but now might be a good time to start a bad habit. I can't do worse. Not that it matters if there were options at this point in my life when there's so many new lows to look forward too. So how was your fucking Christmas?


End file.
